


secret lives

by ifreet



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ds_aprilfools.  It's not what he says...</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret lives

It struck him at the oddest moments. They'd be walking down the street, and he'd say something like, "We're going to be late, and all because you can't see an old lady without helping her across the street."

Benny would, of course, rise to it. "It's important to respect our elders, Ray."

He'd want to retort--even start to retort, but he'd see that slight quirk of Benny's mouth and that glint in his eye that said he wasn't taking this as seriously as you might think. That look said just as clearly as words that he was just throwing Ray a line to toss back. And it would hit Ray, again, that people didn't _get_ that, that sometimes Ben was just playing. Not that Benny was being dishonest--no, he absolutely believed that helping little old ladies across the street all day was the right thing to do. But arguing about it after the fact, that was something he did for Ray--that was teasing, playing, _flirting_ right there on the street. There was this whole other conversation going on, even if no one else could see it, because all they'd see is two guys arguing... only not so much, because he'd have just missed the volley and Benny would be looking a little concerned.

Out there on the sidewalk, he couldn't do much about it, except pick up the conversational ball again. "She wasn't _my_ elder," he'd say.

And Benny would smile at him, before whacking it back.


End file.
